Comforting Embrace
by KeiChanz
Summary: Kagome gets into an argument with her mother and she goes to the Feudal Era just to spite her. Or is it to seek comfort from a certain hanyou? Lemon warning.
1. Comforting Embrace

Hello people! This is just a simple one-shot that I thought of during science in school one day and I thought that you should enjoy it too. n.n

**Warning:** Contains a Lemon. This one-shot is not for suitors under the age of 18. But…it ya still wanna read it and you're under the age of 18, go ahead. I certainly can't stop ya. After all, I read lemons myself and I'm only 16. XD

Oh, and I really don't think protective is an emotion…but I'm making it for this fic, so there. n.n;

Now, I present to you, **Comforting Embrace**.

* * *

She slammed her bedroom door shut. Chocolate eyes swimming with tears, a choked sob escaped from her lips and she threw herself onto her bed, burying her head into her pillow. Shortly afterward, the door was thrust open, a flustered Mrs. Higurashi standing in the doorway. 

Kagome winced and buried her face further into the pillow.

"Don't you _dare_ ignore me, young lady. We're not through with this yet." Her mother stated roughly, walking over to the bedside. She put her hands on her hips angrily. "Look at me when I'm talking to you Kagome Higurashi."

The harsh order had her wincing again, squeezing her eyes shut and clutching the pillow for dear life.

"Kagome!"

Growling impressively good for a human low in her throat, she shot up and glared at the older woman with red, teary eyes.

Her mother's eyes softening a bit. "Thank you."

"What?" Kagome snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me."

Kagome's knuckles turned white from clutching her hands so tightly. If she added more pressure, her nails might puncture her skin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. "What, mother?" she said softly.

Mrs. Higurashi continued to stare down at her, her expression hard. Kagome knew this was one of her rare moods and that something must've really ticked her off for her to hound on Kagome about a subject like this.

"Kagome, this is the only option I have left! Your grades have gotten so low, I'm considering signing you up form summer school – which I've never done before, mind you -, the school's been calling non-stop asking if you've been skipping school and I have to lie and make up excuses, _plus _Grandpa's running out of sicknesses for you, having used almost _everyone_ in the book, most of them probably foreign to Japan! I just don't know what to _do _any more, Kagome!" She sighed and ran a hand through her short black hair, shaking her head slightly. "You have to understand that it's only for the best."

"Inuyasha_ wont _allow it!" Kagome was quick to reply.

"I don't care what he will or will not allow, Kagome! He doesn't own you! You're my daughter so therefore you're my responsibility!"

"He does!" she countered but then smacked a hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she stared up at her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi arched a delicate brow at her, tilting her head to the side slightly as she regarded her with a somewhat confused expression. "He does? He does what, Kagome?" she asked softly.

Kagome sucked in her lips and turned her head away, groping for her pillow and hugging it to her chest.

Her mother crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for her response. "Answer me, Kagome."

She refused to speak.

"Kagome…" Her tone was warning.

She finally said something, although it was muffled from the pillow.

"What was that?"

"I said, he dommffphmmm…"

The elder woman huffed in annoyance. "Kagome, stop mumbling!"

Growing irritated with her mother's orders, she lifted her face towards the ceiling and all but yelled, "I said he _does_ own me!"

Silence.

Kagome sat there on her bed, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she trembled visibly. She set the pillow aside and wrapped her arms around her stomach, tucking her chin to her chest. Silent sobs escaped her mouth as her from shook slightly.

Mrs. Higurashi stood where she was, stunned to say the least with her mouth agape. She hadn't expected an answer like that. He owns her? What does she mean by that?

Growing uncomfortable with the continuing silence, Mrs. Higurashi spoke. "He…_owns _you, hm?" she chuckled humorlessly. "And what, pray tell, does that mean, Kagome?"

Kagome stiffened. Damn. She was hoping she'd just leave it at that, tell her she's not to leave this room, then leave herself. But _no._ She had to go and ask _that _stupid question Kagome was dreading to answer. She'd rather the floor just open up and swallow her whole. She sighed inwardly. Well, better get it done and over with. It's not like Inuyasha will find out anyway. Even if he does, he won't deny it. After all, she _is _his sacred jewel detector, right? So, bracing herself, she opened her mouth to answer, but her mother stopped her by raising a hand.

"Wait, no, don't tell me. It's not that important anyway." Mrs. Higurashi said, sighing deeply.

Kagome felt a wave of relief wash over her and she lifted her head to stare up at the older woman. She blinked. "You…_don't _wanna know?"

She shook her head. "No, but I _do _want you to stay in this room and think about the discussion we had before you lost your temper and stomped up here."

Ah. There it was. She spoke to soon. Kagome refrained from rolling her eyes and instead nodded curtly, then said, "Fine. I'll stay in my room and 'think' of the discussion we had before I lost my temper and stomped up here." She made sure to emphasize the word "think".

Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, trying to cease the forthcoming headache. "Don't start that again, Kagome." She then dropped her hand and opened her eyes. She stared at her daughter softly. "Kagome, I do love you and I only want what's best for you—"

"If you want what's best for me then let me go back to my friends!" Kagome yelled, tears brimming her brown eyes once again at the thought of not being able to see her friends for a long while. Sure, Inuyasha can come through the well and see her any time he pleased but she wanted to see Sango and Miroku too. Not to mention Shippo as well, who's become like an adopted son to her. And then there was Kaede. She was like the grandmother she never had. The tears fell freely now.

Her mother's brows furrowed. "No, Kagome. _That's _the reason why you're failing school in the first place! I don't want to see you throw away your future, Kagome!"

"The past _is _my future, mom!" she argued, bracing her hands on the mattress on either side of her.

The only sounds in the room after that was the muffle sounds of Kagome's sobs when she laid back down and buried her face in her pillow and the soft sway of the curtains from the open window.

Mrs. Higurashi stared down at the shaking form that was her daughter. And for the second time during their argument, she hadn't been expecting that sort of answer from Kagome. She sighed. This was just getting pointless. Her daughter was just too stubborn for her own good. She opened her mouth and was about to tell her to stay in this room again, but decided against it and closed her mouth again. She'd let her be. She could trust her daughter to stay here and not run away somewhere. Or more accurately, to the Feudal Era. Turning around and heading for the door, Mrs. Higurashi let her eyes linger on her a moment more before stepping out into the hall and shutting the door gently behind her.

Kagome didn't lift her head and stare at the closed door with red, watery eyes until her mother's footsteps faded away completely. Narrowing her eyes and scowling at the closed door, Kagome swung her legs over the bed and stuffed her feet into her loafers at the side. Racking a comb through her hair quickly, she strode over to the window and climbed out onto her roof quietly. She carefully slid down to the edge, and then jumped down, landing on her haunches with a soft thud. She glanced back to make sure no one heard her, then with a choked sob, shot up and ran as fast as her legs could take her to the well house. More tears spilled down her flushed cheeks as she yanked the doors open and practically flew down the stairs then into the well in one fluid jump. The warmth of time travel consumed her then she soon felt the earthy ground beneath her. Still sobbing and sniffling occasionally, she climbed the vines horridly and hoisted herself up and over the lip of the well, panting heavily.

_Inuyasha…isn't waiting for me…_

She felt the warm tears stream down her cheeks yet again and she pulled herself out of the well completely then as soon as her feet hit the ground, she sprinted towards the depths of the forest and within, ignoring the cuts and scraps from the branches. She just wanted to run. Far away. Far away from the well, from her home, from her mother. Kagome'd always hated fighting with her. She was so close to her, she'd never thought it possible for them to get into arguments. After all, it was very rare that Mrs. Higurashi raised her voice at all. But she'd been wrong. Well, everyone had their bad days, she supposed.

The ache in her legs was getting worse but she didn't stop. She now knew why Inuyasha always ran when he was frustrated, angry, or…well, those are the only two emotions he's ever exposed to her actually. All in all, it was nice to have the cool win hit her face, whipping her hair back and take in the woodsy scent around, nature filling all of her senses. In a way, she supposed that running could free you from anything, calm you down when you're angry or…frustrated. But, she knew, deep down inside him that he was capable of showing other emotions other than frustration or anger. Other emotions such as sadness, excitement, fear…love. And would it kill him to show some happiness every now and then? And then there's intelligence.

….

No. Inuyasha's not one to actually think before he acts. Hell, sometimes he doesn't even think at all, swinging his Fang blindly when Kagome was in danger or something was threatening her.

Kagome's eyes widened. _Wait…another emotion…_

Her legs had somehow managed to bring her to the Goshinboku. The God Tree. She slowed down until her pace was walking and she stopped in front of the old tree. Her chest heaved up and down and her breathing was heavy from the hard running. The cuts on her arms and legs bled a steady flow of the thick, red liquid but not so much to make her pass out from blood loss. She absently started to climb the large roots of the tree and place a small hand on the rough bark.

…_Protective…Inuyasha always protects me from danger…_

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips slowly.

Then suddenly, as if the will to stand had been taken from her, she sank to the base of the tree. Thoughts and images of her mother protecting her way before she ever met Inuyasha flooded her mind and she hugged her legs to her chest, buried her face in her knees…and cried.

* * *

A loud slap echoed throughout the small village, coming from a lone hut at the edge of the village. 

"Keep your hands to yourself, you lecher."

Miroku had a rather pleased smile on his face, despite the angry red handprint sporting his left cheek. "Sango, you misunderstood me. I was just trying to brush off some dirt that was dusting your backside."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Save it, houshi."

By the doorway, Inuyasha rolled his eyes then peeked out the door. He growled then sat back again, drumming his fingers on his forearm. _Damn it. Where the hell is she? She's supposed to be here by now._

Letting lose another impatient growl, Inuyasha stood up and pushed aside the entrance flap that hung over the door.

"Hey, where ya goin', Inuyasha?" Shippo piped up from his corner. He was currently drawing a picture with the crayons Kagome gave him.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at the kit. "Keh. Where else? I'm gonna get Kagome." He ignored the two sighs from the monk and demon exterminator and the excited giggle from Shippo when he stepped out of the hut. He immediately started sprinting towards the Bone Eaters Well, glancing around and sniffing for any sings of Kagome's arrival. He reached the well in a matter of minutes and he stopped in front of it. He was just about to jump in when he smelt a faint scent of vanilla and jasmine. He instantly recognized that scent.

"Kagome's scent…but why is it so faint…and why do I smell the tang of salt mixed in with it? The only thing I know that has salt in it is…" His ears twitched. "…Kagome's crying? But why?" He paused then gasped softly. "Oh no…Kagome could be hurt!"

His protective instinct immediately kicked in and he followed the scent into the forest, using his demon speed to his advantage. He growled lowly in his throat at the thought of something threatening what was his. A clawed hand absently when to grab the hilt of Tetsusaiga, ready protect and defend Kagome from danger. He was getting closer. He scent was getting stronger and he could smell the faint coppery scent of blood blended in as well. That just fueled his anger even more. How dare they harm something that belonged to him? Oh yes, he would enjoy ripping the creature apart piece by bloody piece, it's cries of agony and suffering music to his ears.

His eyes flashed a bloody red and he cracked his knuckles, bloodlust flowing through his veins. Ideas of how he would torture his prey flew through his mind when a noise sounding distinctly like a sob stopped him in his tracks.

Sob…crying…Kagome…

Protective instincts went into overdrive this time and before he could process another thought, he sprinted toward the soft sobbing as fast as he cold, shooing past trees in a red and silver blur. The sobbing became more louder as he advanced and the scent of tears more strong.

"Kagome…I'm coming…"

Biting back a growl, Inuyasha finally reached her, slowing down to a complete stop only a few yards away from her. He took in his surroundings and his mouth parted slightly. _The Goshinboku…_His golden orbs softened and his ears flattened against his skull as he took in her shaking form, wanting desperately just to go to her and gather her up in his arms, soothe her until she fell asleep, but pride held him back.

"Kagome…"

Either she didn't hear his soft call or she chose to ignore it for she continued to sob into her knees, an occasional sniffle that made Inuyasha's heart sink deep to see her so vulnerable like this, so alone.

Inuyasha never liked it when she cried. Hell, he never liked it when any girl cried. Call it a weakness he had. But…when Kagome cried, he felt like he was being torn in two. He didn't really know how to explain it. He just didn't like it when she cried.

He continued to stare at her, not knowing exactly what to do. So, sucking in a breath, he silently walked towards her, the smell of blood hitting his nose full force. He stopped only a foot in front of her, his eyes widening at the cuts and scraps on her legs and the few on her arms, dry blood surrounding them. Now he wanted nothing more than anything to just reach out and pull her to him, take away the hurt he knew she was feeling, both physically and emotionally. But instead, he settled for crouching down in front of her and calling to her softly.

"Oi."

Kagome didn't lift her head, but she did stop sobbing, much to Inuyasha's relief.

Kagome opened her eyes, her heart thudding in her chest at the familiar voice. _Is that…Inuyasha?_ Taking in a shaky breath, she swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat and slowly lifted her head, her chocolate orbs widening slightly when they locked with amber.

"Inu-Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, raising a black brow. "Hey. You're crying. Why?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile inwardly at his question. That's her Inuyasha for you, always blunt and right to the point. (Isn't that the same thing? O.o)

Kagome blinked and opened her mouth to answer, but instead of words coming out, she emitted into a rough coughing fit and her hands automatically went up to cover her mouth.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was instantly by her side, one hand bracing her back and the other resting on her thigh.

Her coughing died down to throat clearing, momentarily gaining back her composure. She tried again, but only succeeded in going into another coughing fit, warily aware of Inuyasha's hand rubbing her back soothingly.

Inuyasha's ears flattened back again and a whine escaped his mouth. He hated seeing Kagome in pain. So when she finished coughing, he picked her up bridal style before she could try speaking again then bounded off to the nearest river, Kagome tucked safely in his arms. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and a ghost of a smile graced his lips. Inuyasha made it to the river in mere minutes and he set her down gently at the edge of the river. He then cupped his hands and dipped them in the water, bringing them back up with the refreshing liquid. He brought his hands up to her mouth and Kagome wasted no time in sipping the water from his hands. Inuyasha took a sharp intake of breath when he felt her soft lips against his hand and he couldn't fight the oncoming blush that rose to tint his cheeks a soft pink. But when the tip of her tongue touched his hand lightly, his reaction was different. He groaned softly and closed his eyes, a shudder coursing down his spine. When the warmth of Kagome's lips left his hand, he opened his eyes to see her in the middle of licking her lips. A noise between a growl and a groan escaped his mouth and an image of his tongue replacing hers crossed his mind and he felt a certain part of his anatomy twitch then rise slowly. Eyes growing large, he quickly looked down at his hakama. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw no evidence of his erection.

_Thank Kami they're baggy enough so she can't see it._

And even though _he_ couldn't see it, he sure all hell could _feel _it.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" came a hoarse voice from in front of him.

He quickly snapped his head up, his blush evident on his face.

Kagome was staring at him with a worried expression, her head tilted slightly to the side.

Inuyasha blinked. _Adorable._

"Inuyasha?" She sniffled and waved a hand in front of his face.

He shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling it down to his lap. "Kagome, tell my why you were crying. What happened?" Inuyasha asked, his expression serious.

Kagome didn't answer right away. She was staring down at their hands, a delicate blush creeping its way up to her cheeks. Her heart skipped a beat and all coherent thought fled her mind when he laced their fingers together and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Answer me, Kagome."

The soft the demand was enough to make Kagome lift her head and look at him, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. Didn't she just hear those words a few hours ago? She was amazed she still had some left in her after all the crying she's done.

Growing a bit irritated with her crying – probably because it was making him uncomfortable -, Inuyasha growled and squeezed her hand harder this time, losing his patience with the girl.

"Damn it Kagome, if you don't tell me what the hell happened right now, I won't be responsible for my actions."

It was true. He wouldn't be responsible. The only reason why he was holding her hand like that was to keep his demon side under control…and to make sure his hand didn't stray anywhere else. It was her fault he was acting like this, he decided. With her hair a tousled mess, her cheeks flushed a healthy pink; her huge chocolate eyes so liquid as she stared up at him and her pink, kissable lips puckered up in a pout finished her off. She was just too damn sexy to resist in that state. One of the more reasons why he tired to avoid her when she cried, or if he was desperate enough, would try and comfort her and make her stop crying, making it easier for the both of them. One of his fears – though he hated to admit he even _had_ one – was that he might finally snap, give into his urges and drag her off somewhere private to have his way with her.

Oh shit. More unwanted images. Well, they weren't exactly unwanted, he supposed. Only when he was alone. But when he was with someone, especially with Kagome, they were indeed unwanted.

Cursing softly to himself, Inuyasha shifted so that the tent in his pants was more unnoticeable than it was before and he finally let go of her hand, if a bit reluctantly then crossed his arms over his chest, regarding her with his usual scowl and trying to cover up his somewhat painful arousal. He drummed his fingers on his forearm, cocking a brow at her, obviously waiting for her explanation.

Kagome blinked slowly at him, as she watched his fingers drum against his muscled arm almost gracefully, oblivious to his earlier lustful look at his arousal.

_Is he…waiting for something?_ She thought, blinking again.

_"Damn it Kagome, if you don't tell me what the hell happened right now, I won't be responsible for my actions."_

Her eyes widened a fraction and she turned her gaze to his eyes…and felt something warm pool in the pit of her stomach. His golden eyes bore into hers and she felt like she could just melt under his molten gaze. Then two emotions flickered across his amber depths, one Kagome didn't quite recognize, but the other she knew very well.

Impatience.

Kagome shook her head and snapped out of her reverie, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them once again. She placed her chin on her knees and stared at his haori-clad chest. She remained silent.

Inuyasha's ear twitched and his brows furrowed. "Kagome."

Said girl flinched at the soft growl and she hugged her knees closer to her. She managed to swallow the second lump that formed in her throat to speak softly. "It's…not important. I'll be okay."

An irritated growl sounded from Inuyasha's throat at the soft reply and he leaned forward, bracing his hands on the ground in front of him. "Don't tell me that bullshit, Kagome, I know you're lying. Now I wanna know why the hell you were crying and how the fuck you got those cuts all over you. I'm not leaving until you tell me." He leaned back again and folded his arms over his chest, getting into a comfortable position to prove his point, all the while trying to hide his still painful erection.

Kagome stole a glance up at him and knew she lost all hope of escaping this predicament when she saw the determination and seriousness set firmly on his features. She groaned inwardly and closed her eyes, more tears burning in the corners of her eyes. "Do I have to?"

Inuyasha had to hold back from chuckling at the childish answer. "Keh. I ain't leavin' till ya do." He heard the soft sigh from her and his ears drooped, his expression softening. He hated seeing her like this, all sad and quiet instead of her usual all smiles-happy and laughing mood. Her mood was contagious, he noted. Whenever she was happy, it made him in a lighter and sometimes even playful mood, as well as those around her. But when she was in her current mood, he found his own mood growing into the dark and leave-me-the-hell-alone type. But goddamn it all, he wanted to know just what the hell was troubling her. Maybe he could fix it. So with that thought in mind, he lowered his head so he was eyelevel with her. "Please tell me, Kagome. I don't like seeing you like this. If you tell me…I'll do everything in my willpower to help you fix it, whatever the hell it is. Just tell me what I can do, Kagome. I'm here for you. Remember that." His tone was soft, surprising himself and Kagome.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to look into the serene eyes of the hanyou in front of her. She sniffled and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "Promise?" she said meekly.

A slow, languid smile slowly began to grace his lips and he scooted forward so that his knees brushed her legs. "Promise."

Her small smile broadened slightly and she lifted her head, as did Inuyasha. She waited until Inuyasha got more comfortable before she started her story, starting with when she got home from school, and ending with sneaking out of her bedroom after the argument she and her mother shared. She told him all the details, only leaving out the part where she blurted out that he owns her. He really didn't need to know that information. Hearing that, he'd probably become more cocky than he already was, if it was even possible. Inuyasha stayed silent throughout her story, fury building up inside him at the thought of someone keeping her away from him. She was right. He wouldn't allow it. She belonged to him, damn it and nobody could take away what was his. He had absently scooted as close to her as he possibly could without seeming to obvious just to prove his point, to whom, he didn't know. Kagome must've sensed his anger because she had placed a hand on his knee gently, reassuring him that he wasn't about to actually listen to her mother's commands and stay there. There was nothing she could do about it, after all. That had calmed him down a bit, but because of her hand on his knee, something else had stirred up inside him, and it wasn't fury or embarrassment. Something else stirred as well, and it wasn't inside of him, more like…it was on him. Thankfully, Kagome wasn't paying attention to him, too caught up in her emotions to notice his face screwed up in concentration, trying to calm himself down.

So now that sat in compatible silence, Kagome once again staring at something that only she could see, her chin resting atop her raised knees and her arms laying limply around them. Inuyasha sat next to her now, hand stuffed in his opposite sleeves and legs crossed as he stared at the ground in front of him, the two ears atop his head swiveling in different directions. He was still as close to her as he dared to get, his knee brushing her leg once more. Every time she let loose a small cough every few minutes, his heart skipped a beat and he glanced at her through the corner of his eye to see any signs of another coughing fit. He didn't want that to happen again. Not after finding out what his reaction would be when she pressed her warm lips to his hand. He was still a bit aroused from earlier when her hand was on his knee but if he didn't think about it and kept his mind on other things, he found that it wasn't as bad. It was still there, but he could hardly feel it.

Whilst in his thoughts, none of them consisting of Kagome and…other things, he didn't notice that the object of his desires had stopped sniffling and coughing, nor did he notice the almost wistful expression Kagome wore as she stared up at him. Only then did he look down at her with a slightly confused stare when he felt her nudge his knee gently.

"Kagome?"

Kagome was no longer looking up at him, having looked away when he turned to her, but instead gazing down at her feet, a delicate blush painting her cheeks a pink hue.

Inuyasha raised a brow at her. "Kagome? Is something wrong?"

Kagome continued to stared down at her feet, her hands folded together tightly under her knees. "Inuyasha…you said that you would help me…if I needed you…right?" she asked in a small voice, still refusing to look up at him.

He blinked down at her. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

"And you promised me too…right?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Yeah…where ya goin' with this, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, confusion lacing his voice.

Kagome's blush grew redder and she cleared her throat. "Um…c-can you…can you…h-hold me?"

Inuyasha's eyes went large and his mouth dropped, a fierce blush making its way up to his cheeks. Did…did she just…ask me to…hold her? He thought, staring at her with a dumbfounded expression. That was something he thought she'd never ask of, yet something that he'd always dreamed of. And he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass.

But…

There was one, small problem that he couldn't exactly get rid of with the thought of Kagome in his lap, her warm body pressed against his firmly, her warm breath fanning over his neck with his arms around her…

Goddamn it all to hell and back!

There go all the pure thoughts he'd been thinking and he felt the blood rush to his groin as his spine stiffened, his arousal becoming more apparent through his hakama. He was grateful that Kagome was still looking at her feet because he didn't think he could move at all at the moment in the state he was in. He swallowed harshly and glanced down at her quickly, reluctantly making his decision. He just couldn't risk it. Not to mention that she'd probably feel it as well too. And he didn't feel like getting sat a few hundred times in his current condition. So, there was only one thing left to do.

"K-Kagome—"

"Please?"

Inuyasha blinked and snapped his mouth shut, his erection throbbing painfully now. Ah, shit. That word, that one soft plea had his blood thickening in his veins. Why, he had no idea. Her voice held such longing in it, such pleading that he found he couldn't possibly say no to her. He knew she needed the comfort and he did promise that he'd do anything to help her, be it words of comfort, or a comforting embrace. And he couldn't break a promise. Not to Kagome. Maybe it'll actually be a good thing for him to hold her. If she does indeed feel him – which is a 99.9 percent chance that she will -, maybe it'll tell her just how much she affects him, how much he wanted her, how much he loved her. After all, he'd never been good with words when it comes to expressing how he feels. He didn't love Kikyo anymore, but her reincarnation. He had loved Kikyo, yes, but he found that it didn't quite appeal to him to have the smell of clay and dirt fill his nose every time they neared each other or the cold, lifeless body pressed against his when he hugged her. No, he'd much rather have the scent of vanilla and jasmine fill his nose and the warm, spirited wrapped around him for the rest of his life.

The corners of his mouth kicked up in a small smile but then it quickly disappeared. Sure, he loved her, but…did she return that love? His ears drooped and his face fell, all of his hopes and dreams going down the drain. He sighed softly and turned his head away from her, looking straight in front of him. Well, there was only one way to find out. So, hoping – praying – that he wouldn't get rejected a second time, he slowly stretched his arms out, a blush still tinting his cheeks a cherry pink.

Kagome took his silence as a no and she dared to peek up at him. She almost gasped when she saw his arms wide open in a silent gesture. Is he…? The beginnings of a smile graced her lips and she quickly crawled over to him, climbing into his lap with no hesitation, but with a flush spreading across her cheeks. She buried her face in his chest and tucked her arms to her chest for more warmth, even though Inuyasha's body heat was more than enough. She smiled when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him, resting his chin atop her head. She took in the addicting scent of nature and fresh spring water that was uniquely Inuyasha.

So masculine…she thought, giggling inwardly.

Kagome sighed, closed her eyes and started to relax against him when she felt something poke into her bottom. He eyes shot open and she blush five different shades of red. _Please tell me that's not what I think it is!_ she thought as the familiar warm feeling began to pool in her lower region. _Well of course it's gonna be that! What else could it be, a six-inch pole in his pocket?_ More pressure issued from the poke and Kagome stiffened, eyes widening. _Yup, it's-it's definitely that._ Kagome's blood rushed through her veins and down to her core, where it throbbed a steady beat. _Oh, my…_ She groaned quietly and pressed her face into his chest, her hands fisting in his haori, her knuckles turning white. _This can't be happening…is it…is it me that's making him like that? It…it couldn't be…It's more than likely to be Kikyo…she was his first love; after all, I'm just…her reincarnation. I do love him, more than anything, but…how could he want me when he can have the real thing? But still…I can't help what he makes me feel. He makes he feel like I'm someone important to him, someone to matters in the world…and he even makes me feel…aroused! And just by holding me, no less! But maybe it's got something to do with his…erm…excitement as well… _She paused then gasped gently. _Oh no! Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no! My arousal! He's sure to have smelled it by now! Ahh! I'm done for! I'll never be able to show my face to him again! _She groaned and smashed her face into his face deeper.

Inuyasha smelt the spike in her scent and he groaned, burying his nose into her hair.

Bad idea.

Her scent was making him even harder, if it was even possible. He bit back a forthcoming growl and tightened his hold on her, his demon side begging to be let lose. _Kagome…how do you do this to me?_ His breathing became heavy and at the moment he knew that Kagome had felt him, for she began to squirm in his lap, try to dislodge the uncomfortable poke that was digging into her bottom. God, she could feel his heat through her skirt and his hakama! Not to mention that Inuyasha could probably feel the dampness from her panties soaking into his pants.

Finally, Kagome had managed to shift into a position so she was facing him, her hands pressed flat on his chest and her head bowed, giving her a good view of Inuyasha's lower region. Her eyes grew as large as saucers when she saw just how aroused he really was. And that sight didn't help her any. She grew hot and she swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat, lifting her head slowly to look into the lust filled eyes of Inuyasha. She tired to tear her eyes away, she really did. But his amber gaze held such heat, she felt as if she was melting right there in his lap.

"Kagome…"

"Inu—"

His lips crashed onto hers, silencing her efficiently and his hands skimmed her sides up and down, his claws causing shudders to course through her body. He nipped her bottom lip gently and glided his tongue along the length of it, delving his tongue in her mouth when she gasped, searching her moist cavern hungrily. His tongue stroked hers soothingly, trying to coax it to come out and play.

Kagome moaned softly into his mouth, her eyes fluttering close. Her own tongue shyly poked out of her mouth and into his after having it coaxed by Inuyasha. She ran it along his long canines, her hands absently snaking up to wrap around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair and her knuckles brushing against the nape of his neck. Inuyasha growled and his hand came in between them to cup her left breast, running the pad of his thumb over the erect nipple. Kagome gasped and arched her back into his hand, tilting her head and deepening the kiss in anyway possible.

Inuyasha broke the kiss from lack of air then dipped his head to the crook of her neck, kissing the flesh and nipping it gently. Kagome tilted her head to the side to give him better access and her hands lowed to his chest, tugging at the red fabric hastily. Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat and licked at her neck, lowering her onto her back gently on the ground, himself coming to cover her heated body with his own. He trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck until he got to the collar of her shirt. He promptly sliced her shirt off with his claws, silencing Kagome's protests with another hungry kiss.

Kagome busied her hands by tugging his shirts over his head, only breaking the kiss long enough to do so then capturing them again, kissing him passionately and deeply. Her hands massaged his bare chest slowly, adoring the way his muscles tightened under her touch and her fingers tweaked his nipples softly. He groaned then yanked his mouth away from hers to lick a trail down her neck to the black, lacy fabric covering her from him. Her smirked up at her and flexed his claws, raising a brow suggestively.

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized just what he intended to do with his sharp claws. "Inuyasha, don't you dare or I'll—"

Again his mouth silenced her as his claw swiftly sliced through the bra quietly, his mouth leaving hers to whisper in her ear huskily, "You'll do what, Kagome?" He took her lobe into his mouth and sucked it gently, giving it a playful nip before leaning back down to kiss her jaw and stare up at her slyly. Her look, a mix between bewildered and flustered issued a chuckle from him. "Thought so." And with that, he dipped his head, leaving a trail of hot kisses to the valley in between her breasts. He moved his head and attacked her left breast, swirling his tongue around her taunt peak whilst his other hand gave the right one equal attention.

Kagome gasped and arched her back, her hands coming up to fist in his hair, her mouth opening and closing in silent screams. White liquid heat scorched her skin wherever he touched her, be it his mouth or his hands. Kagome was helpless to him when he nudged her legs apart with his knee, his mouth moving to her right breast while his hand massaged her left one, smirking when he felt her nipple hard against his palm.

Releasing her breasts, Inuyasha made a path of hot kisses down her ribcage and across her abdomen to the band of her skirt. Growling, he hooked his thumbs in them then eagerly pulled it down, along with her soaked through panties. He pulled then off then tossed it to the side, relishing in the sight of Kagome's now naked form in front of him. His pants tightening painfully, he pulled off his hakama and threw it to the side with Kagome's clothes then bending back down. He smirked and bent his head to her womanhood, the black curls that adorned the area above it fluttering due to his breath. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took in the heady scent of her arousal, his head spinning as it took over his senses. He breathed on her core and smirked in satisfaction when Kagome gasped, her legs opening even wider for him. The demon in his howled to be let lose, but he fought against it. Kagome needed to be treated with gentleness and love. He didn't want to hurt her, for if he did, he'd never forgive himself.

Kagome quivered as the cold air hit her heated body, causing her already taunt nipples to harden even more. Something inside her snapped when she felt his hot breath on her core and she moaned softly, her hands gripping the grass beneath her and pulling it out of the ground. This is what she's wanted, this is what she's been waiting for for three years now, to be lying like she is now with Inuyasha paying special attention to her with his hands, tongue and mouth.

Her eyes shot open and she cried out when Inuyasha's warm tongue licked at her womanhood, his fingers opening her slick folds to and thrusting a finger inside her. Her hips bucked upwards in reflex and her hands flew up to grasp his head, her fingers racking through his silver mane and rubbing the bases of his two fuzzy appendages. A growling purr emitted from Inuyasha and his tongue flicked her cliterous, adding another clawed finger inside her, making sure not to scratch her. Kagome moaned and tossed her head back, whimpering for release that she knew was drawing near with each of Inuyasha's thrusts.

Inuyasha grinned at her response at his fingers inside her then slid them out to replace them with his tongue, keeping one finger rubbing the small bundle of nerves. Kagome panted heavily, crying out whenever his tongue hit that sweet spot inside her. She was swimming in a sea of pleasure, her mind going blurry and all logical thought fled her mind as she finally climaxed, her sweet juices spilling into his mouth and coating his hand. Her chest heaved up and down and her breaths were rigid. Her body grew lax and she lay there limp on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha lapped up her sweet nectar and kissed her core then the insides of her thighs. He licked her juices off his fingers then slide up whilst trailing his tongue along her body. He caught her lips in a searing kiss and forced her mouth open with his tongue, coating her moist cavern with her own juices. Kagome sucked on his tongue gently, causing Inuyasha to moan and position himself at her opening. He ground his hips into hers and Kagome moaned, pressing her hips to his in a begging manner. He grinned against her mouth then pulled away to search her chocolate eyes, the unspoken question clear in his own golden orbs.

Kagome stared into his amber gaze and she could see the love and tenderness in them and it almost brought tears to her eyes. A slow, lazy smile curved her lips and she raised a hand to cup his cheek, caressing it with her thumb. He leaned into the warmth of her hand, a soft rumble emitting from his chest. His own hand came up to take hers and twined their fingers together, bring them to his heart and leaning down to give her a tender kiss. She kissed him back full heartedly and held his hand tight, knowing what pain lay ahead.

Pride swept through Inuyasha knowing that she would let him take her like this, accepting him as her mate and she his. Deepening the kiss, he positioned his manhood at her core and Kagome gave his hand a squeeze, encouraging him further. He pushed in slowly until he came to her barrier. Wanting the pain to be fast and done and over with, he pushing into her with one, hard thrust, breaking her wall. He lay stock still so Kagome could adjust go his size, pulling away from her mouth to lick away her tears and nuzzle her ear, whispering soft nothings to her soothingly.

Once Kagome became used to his size, she began rocking her hips, moaning at the pleasure it inflicted. Kissing the shell of her ear, Inuyasha lifted his hips slowly, then pushed back down again, groaning softly and nipping her ear. He lifted them again then slammed into her harder, causing Kagome to cry out softly and turn his head to capture his lips in a searing kiss. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, sliding it in when he obeyed her silent command and exploring his mouth with her tongue, her own thrusts meeting his. Inuyasha growled and rammed into her harder and faster and busied his hands with her breasts, his control slipping away bit by bit until his mind was taken over my his demon side who demanded everything and anything he could have from her. Kagome moaned louder this time, her hand untangling from Inuyasha's to wrap around his neck, her other hand racking her nails across his back, leaving faint red trails.

Their souls became one, hearts merging together to create one heart in time to their thrusting, and finally their climaxes came as one, Inuyasha's seed spurting deep into her womb in several strong sprays as he cried out her name. His seed triggered her own and she climaxed with him, crying out name, shudders coursing down her spine and back.

Inuyasha collapsed on top of her, panting heavily as he smiled. Kagome was now his. His mate. His love. His everything. He sighed contently and nuzzled her chest, hearing the rapid beat of Kagome's heart slow down to a normal, steady beat. Kagome lay limp beneath him, her breathing coming out in short pants as she closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. She enjoyed the sensation of Inuyasha's weight on her and she nuzzled his head and ears, nipping at them gently. He grunted and rolled off her, removing his now lax manhood from her then pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to his heart. Kagome snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his chest and smiling as Inuyasha feed one arm to pull his haori over them and using his under shirt as a makeshift pillow. He sighed and turned his head towards her, grabbing Kagome's hand and threading their fingers together then bringing them to his heart.

"Aishiteru, my Kagome."

Kagome smiled lazily against his chest and kissed it, curling closer to him.

"Aishiteru, Inuyasha."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her head then her forehead, pulling her as close to him as he could get, then drifted off into a peaceful sleep, his one and only love tucked safely in his arms.

* * *

Well, there ya have it. n.n I really like how this fic came out. It's one of my favorites that I've thought up. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to review! n.n I love reading reviews! They always give me more courage to write more. ToOdLeS! 

**_Keiko_ **


	2. Comforting Embrace: Part II

Hello and welcome to part two of the one-shot, **Comforting Embrace. **Upon rereading the lemony chapter, I've noticed that the argument between Kagome and her mother had yet to be cleared up and for daughter and mother to make up. So I've decided to make another chapter, part two, where the two make up and are on better terms once again. I guess you could just call this something to help me with my writers block for **Dangerous Dancing. **Writing out short stories and whatnot sometimes helps me with writers block.

So, without further ado, I present to you…

Part two of **Comforting Embrace.**

**

* * *

**She awoke to the soothing warmth of something drawing slow circles on her thigh. The sensations caused a small shiver to course down her spine and her eyes fluttered open to meet those of molten gold. Kagome blinked a few times to clear her vision of sleep while letting lose a tongue-curling yawn.

A deep chuckle sounded above her. "Hey."

Instantly recognizing the masculine voice for that of her mate, Kagome smiled warmly up at the hanyou.

"Hi."

Inuyasha chuckled again then bent down to lick her nose then kiss her forehead tenderly. "Sleep good?"

A contented sigh with a murmured, "Mm," was his response.

Snuggling more closer into his chest, Kagome closed her chocolate orbs and absorbed his warmth while in turn Inuyasha tightened his one arm around her, his other hand never ceasing its ministrations on her thigh.

As minutes ticked by while the couple continued to hold one another, Kagome's smile faded as images from earlier assaulted her mind. She'd never thought that her mother was capable of raising her voice to anyone, especially Kagome. She always thought her mom to be calm, collected and understanding…but she was wrong. Her mother can indeed become angry when provoked enough.

And it seemed that Kagome did indeed provoke her enough.

A huge wave of guilt washed over her as she recalled how she disobeyed her mother's order. She hadn't listened to her and went running to the Feudal Era instead of staying in her room and "thinking" of the discussion they'd had. No doubt by now, her mother was probably furious. What time was it anyway?

"Inuyasha?"

He grunted in acknowledgement.

With a roll of her eyes at his typical male reply, Kagome sighed then pulled away from his warmth, immediately missing it. She sat up and brought Inuyasha's haori to cover her chest, whether out of modesty or to ward of the chill, she didn't know. She supposed that it was both options. Though _why _she was being so modest after doing something like _that _was beyond her.

"What time is it?"

With a sigh of his own, Inuyasha stood up and started searching for his hakama. Spotting it near the roots of Goshinboku, he strode over then pulled them on, along with his white undershirt. Craning his neck to look up at the pink sky, he cocked his head and sucked on his cheek – something he saw Kagome do a lot when she thought. "I'd say about around mid evening," he concluded, turning his gaze back to her with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

His mate wrinkled her nose then stood up as well, gathering her discarded clothing. Bringing her sliced bra up to eyelevel, she narrowed her eyes then shot a glare at the hanyou.

He only grinned.

Grumbling something about stupid mates and slicing expensive lingerie, Kagome dressed herself quickly then tossed Inuyasha his haori - who snickered - then pulled it on.

A deep sigh from Kagome, then she spoke. "To answer your question, Inuyasha…" She wrung her hands nervously and glanced at him through the corners of her eyes. "I need to go home—"

"No." Inuyasha cut her off.

Kagome sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She knew this was how he'd react so she had to try and keep her cool. _Try _and keep her cool. She couldn't promise that she wouldn't flip out on him. She opened her eyes to find Inuyasha fastening Tetsusaiga at his hip.

_Okay, let's try this again…_

"Inuyasha, please listen to what I have to say before you start…jumping to conclusions." She locked gazes with him, longing swimming in her dark depths and Inuyasha found it hard to look away.

Kagome smiled slightly when he sighed and nodded once, silently saying he would shut up for once.

Walking over to the Goshinboku, she sat down on the large, gnarled roots and folded her hands in her lap. "You remember when I told you about the argument my mother and I had earlier today, right?" she asked, staring down at the ground.

Inuyasha blinked then stuffed his hands in his opposite sleeves, tilting his head. "Yeah, and?"

Kagome remained silent, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

This didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha though, and, concerned that there may be something troubling his mate, he walked over to her and hunkered down in front of her, a frown marring his features. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked softly.

His gentle voice brought said girl's head up to stare into the apprehensive amber gaze of her mate. The familiar burning sensation of hot tears brimmed her eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat then closed her eyes.

Inuyasha was confused, to say the least. Why was she crying? Was she regretting mating with him now? _Damn…that better not be it…_ Raising a hand to her face, he wiped away the tears that had managed to escape with a clawed finger, although he knew that Kagome was trying her hardest to keep them inside. "Kagome…"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open upon feeling a finger wipe away the tears that had fell. She shook her head then closed her eyes again, surprising Inuyasha when a small smile spread over her features.

Okay, now he was _beyond_ confused. One minute she's crying, and now she's smiling? Just what the fuck is going on here?

Somehow sensing Inuyasha's puzzlement, she exhaled slowly then opened her eyes once more to stare into Inuyasha's honey orbs.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't feel this away about that. But, I guess I just can't help it, you know? I'm just so close to her and…"

"Kagome."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha's brows furrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kagome blinked. "Oh…sorry, Inuyasha."

A growl escaped him. "Damn it, would you stop apologizing? There's nothing to apologize for!" he yelled, a bit irritated.

She sucked in her lips and bowed her head. "S--…okay."

She heard a sigh from him then squeaked when he pulled her off the roots and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively then resting his chin on her head. Kagome finally relaxed in his embrace after a few seconds and buried her face in his chest, her hands clutching his red haori.

"Now, ya wanna tell me just what the hell is wrong with you?" he said gruffly, his arms tightening around her.

"…"

"Kagome…" His tone was warning.

Scrunching her nose, Kagome sighed and finally spoke. "I just…feel so guilty now. I've never had an argument with my mom before and it's just…unsettling, like you feel like you've done something wrong and you know you can fix it…but it's not in your grasp." She explained quietly, refusing to look up at him. She kept her face hidden in his kimono-clad chest.

A scoff. "But it is in your grasp," she heard him say. "It's just on the other side of that damn well, waiting for you to make your appearance and say the right thing so you both can go on with your normal lives. And, if you continue to avoid this and let lose the pent up frustration from some petty disagreement, you'll find yourself growing farther and farther away from her, making less trips back to your time just to evade having to speak with your mother. Then pretty soon, the special relationship the two of you share will slowly begin to vanish before your very eyes before it disappears completely and there's nothing you can do about it. And just because of some inconsequential spat with a sibling, albeit a close one."

Kagome's mouth literally dropped. Whoa. Inconsequential? When did he start using such big words? Sure, she expected that kind of speech from Sesshomaru or her grandfather, but from Inuyasha? Tch. When Miroku keep his hands to himself and Sesshomaru mates with a human.

Shaking her head to clear such thoughts, Kagome smiled and finally pulled back to stare up at her hanyou warmly. "Wow, Inuyasha. I've never heard you say something so…heartfelt before. And you're right. I should go back and talk things out with my mom. It's for the better…" She smiled again then leaned up to plant a kiss to his lips but before he could respond, he pulled away and gave him a questioning look. "But I hafta know…were you ever in a situation like this before?"

Inuyasha blinked and felt his cheeks heating up, why, he had no idea. He looked away. "Keh. Not like it's any of your business but…yeah, I have."

Kagome's curiosity was piqued. "With who?"

He sighed and a far away look adorned his face. "…My mother."

Chocolate orbs widening a fraction, Kagome tilted her head to the side slightly, a hand coming up to caress his cheek gently. "Oh, Inuyasha…I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about. We can't dwell on the past and if we did, we'd all be confused on what's past, present and future." He said, almost absently. Then suddenly his head whipped around to pin her with a glare. "And what'd I say about apologizing?"

Kagome blinked then smiled crookedly, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth to muffle the oncoming giggles. "Oops."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. "C'mon, wench. The others are probably worried sick by know not knowing where we are." He stood up, dragging Kagome with him then crouching down. "Get on."

Grinning, Kagome climbed onto is back and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling her cheeks heat up when his hands maneuvered around to clasp under her bottom and hitch her up higher. "Hang on." And with that, he leapt off the ground, soaring above the treetops with his content mate on his back. He smiled when Kagome laid her cheek on his back. Then a giggle.

…A giggle?"

"Inuyasha, you hair's tickling my face."

Oh.

"Keh! Deal with it."

Another giggle.

He grinned.

* * *

Lighting upon the ground with a soft grunt in front of Kaede's hut, Inuyasha crouched low to let Kagome slide off his back. With a sigh, she pushed aside the entrance flap and stepped inside, Inuyasha following behind. 

Four heads snapped up when the twosome walked in and they were immediately bombarded with questions.

"Kagome, where have you been?"

"Are ye alright, child?"

"Where did you get all those scratches on your arms and legs?"

"Did something attack you?"

Kagome's head swam with all the questions and she closed her eyes, bringing a hand up to rub her forehead.

Sensing his mate's discomfort, Inuyasha growled and finally spoke up.

"_Shut the hell up!_"

All four mouths snapped shut.

Silently thanking Inuyasha for his sudden outburst, she threw him a smile before turning to her two concerned friends, the grandmother she never had, and her surrogate son. "It's okay, guys. I'm fine. I just…got into a little fight with a thorn bush and lost, is all." She lied, still smiling reassuringly. "So no need to worry."

Sango was the first to get back her bearings and stood up, walking over to her friend and embracing her gently and ignoring Inuyasha's low growl. Kagome hugged back then Sango pulled away, searching her face. "Are you sure you're all right, Kagome? All those cuts could get infected if you don't treat them fast enough."

Kagome smiled at her. "It's okay, Sango. I'm gonna go back home anyway to…straighten something out with my mom. I'll tend to my cuts as well."

The demon exterminator smiled back. "Okay, as long as you're sure."

"I am."

"Kagome!"

Said girl stumbled back into Inuyasha's chest when an orange fuzz ball launched into her chest. Inuyasha grunted with the impact and steadied her with an arm around her waist.

Gaining back her composure, Kagome smiled down at the young kit in her arms, using a hand to smooth back his hair. "Hello, Shippo."

The kitsune grinned and buried his face in her chest. "I missed you, Kagome."

"I missed you too, Shippo."

Inuyasha couldn't help the surge of jealousy that coursed through him when she hugged Shippo close to her. _Keh! Why the hell am I jealous? I'm her mate, not the stupid runt._

Standing up from his cross-legged position on the floor, Miroku sauntered over to Kagome with a lecherous grin sporting his features. "Well Kagome, it's good to know that you're all right." He stopped in front of her, opening his arms. "Now, don't I get a hug?"

Before Kagome could step into his arms and give him the offered hug, Inuyasha growled deeply and let of Kagome's waist only to step in front of her, efficiently blocking Miroku's view of the girl. "Touch her and die, bouzo." He warned menacingly, snarling down at the monk.

"Inuyasha!"

He ignored his mate, focusing his attention on the dumbfounded monk in front of him.

Miroku blinked twice, looking at the growling hanyou before him. "Was it something I said?" His brows furrowed in bafflement and his head tilted to the side.

Inuyasha's only answer was a growl until Kagome stepped around his form, separating the monk and inu hanyou. She smiled apolitically to Miroku. "Sorry about that, Miroku. We, uh…had a run in with Kouga and, well…you know how they always end, ne?" she said with a small laugh before spinning around to glare at her mate. "And you," she said heatedly. "There was no reason for you to go and threaten Miroku like that!"

"The hell there wasn't! He would've had his hands all over you if I hadn't stepped in!" was his retort.

"He was just offering a hug! What's the harm in that!"

"Oh, so you _like _having the damn lecher feel you up every fucking time he gets the chance to?"

"Of course not! Sit boy!"

The rosary around his neck glowed a brilliant pink and with a few choice words – or curses to put it more accurately -, Inuyasha slammed down into the floor, breaking a few floorboards in the process. Though, Inuyasha could've sworn that the floorboards weren't the only things he broke. Like a few ribs, for example.

Fuming, Kagome stomped out of the house, muttering something under her breath the others couldn't quite catch.

"Damn…you…bitch…" he mumbled into the floor. How dare she do that him? To her _mate?_ Well, he'd make sure she'd never do that again unless the option was needed. Like when he was turning full demon, or something.

After what seemed like an eternity, the spell finally wore off and Inuyasha picked himself up from the floor, hearing something crack in his front. _Yeah…I think I broke a few ribs._

"Inuyasha, are ye all right?"

Shaking his head, he snorted. "Do I fucking look all right, hag? Keh!" Turning on his heel, he stalked out of the hut, fully intent on tracking down his bitch and tell her who' s boss: him.

Kaede sighed and continued sewing her project for one of the village children. "Such crude language he uses."

Shippo wrinkled his nose. "I agree. And why does Kagome smell so much like Inuyasha?"

Sango cocked a brow. "Smell like Inuyasha? What do you mean, Shippo?"

By now, all eyes – excluding Kilala who was snoozing on Sango's lap – were on the young kit, waiting for an explanation. Feeling important since _he _was the only one that noticed, he puffed out his chest and spoke. "Well, when I hugged Kagome, she didn't smell like herself, like that stuff she uses to bathe with. Instead, she smelt more like Inuyasha."

Miroku nodded. "Well, that's to be expected since Kagome is always by his side and vice versa."

Shippo shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. Inuyasha's scent just isn't _on _her, it's like it's _in_ her. Almost like it's her natural scent."

"Natural scent?" Miroku and Sango chorused.

He nodded. "Yup."

Kaede mulled over what Shippo said and a small smile spread over her old features. "I see. So, Inuyasha's scent is not just on her, but in her as well?"

The kit nodded enthusiastically, glad that someone understood him.

The priestess's smile grew and she set her project aside to stir the contents that lay within the large pot over the fire. "Yes, I see now. Well done, Shippo. Ye have found out something that the two of them probably wanted to keep secret until the appropriate time came to tell."

The fox giggled and did a little dance, effectively making the three humans to laugh softly.

Watching the kit with a small smile, it slowly faded into a thoughtful frown and Miroku turned to the old priestess. "Lady Kaede, what exactly has Shippo found out that they want kept secret?" he voiced his thoughts.

Sango nodded. "Yes, I am curious as well."

Shippo stopped his little jig and stared at Kaede. "Yeah, what _did_ I find out?"

Kaede chuckled and shook her head. "Ye do not know?" Head shakes. She chuckled again. "Inuyasha has taken Kagome as his mate."

* * *

"Stupid, egocentric, pigheaded, lousy, rotten, good for nothing, selfish, damnable, son of a—" 

"Kagome!"

Stopping in her tracks only but a few feet away from home away from home, her hands balled into fists and she clenched her teeth, standing stock still with her head bowed. She heard him land on the ground behind her then walk around to stand in front of her and Kagome all but felt his eyes boring holes into her skull.

"Just what the _hell_ was _that _all about?" he growled dangerously low.

Letting lose a small growl of her own, the angered miko whipped her head up to glare at the hanyou before her, fury dancing in her chocolate pools.

Inuyasha didn't even flinch, only matched her glare with his own.

"What was _what_ all about?" she ground out, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Don't play stupid, Kagome, you know what I'm talking about."

She snorted and stuck her nose in the air stubbornly. "No, I don't." she said snidely, pushing past him to continue her way to the well.

Inuyasha spun around. "Damn it, bitch, get your ass back here!"

"No!"

"Wench!"

"No!"

An enraged growl escaped Inuyasha's throat. "Goddamn it all Kagome, I'm your mate so that means you hafta listen to–Kagome?"

The scent of salt assaulted his nose and Kagome's form began to tremble almost violently. Her hands were longer clenched. Inuyasha darted forward when her knees gave out beneath her and he caught her before she tumbled to the ground.

"Kagome!"

Instantly, Kagome's arms wound around his neck and she buried her face in his chest, sobs racking her body uncontrollably.

Puzzled by her display of actions, Inuyasha blinked then slowly wrapped his arms around his mate, hugging her close to him in an embrace meant to comfort. He stoked her hair soothingly and placed his chin on her head, cooing to her softly.

Kagome continued to cling to him like a lifeline, sobs and coughs assaulting her body and for a moment, Inuyasha thought she might break out into another coughing fit like earlier, but relief flooded over him when she finally settled down to hiccups and sniffles.

He nuzzled her head affectionately then pulled her away from him to look down at her face. His ears drooped upon seeing her usually bright eyes dull, red and puffy. Tears continued to run down her flushed cheeks and her and her bottom lip trembled.

Ah, shit.

Images of earlier by the Goshinboku flashed through his mind and he had to fight back the forthcoming arousal.

_No, not now. I hafta find out what's wrong with Kagome._

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, Inuyasha hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head to lock gazes of honey and chocolate.

"Tell me what's wrong, Kagome." He coaxed softly. "Why're you crying?" _Holy shit…talk about déjà vu…_

Kagome sniffled and took a shaky breath, relaxing in his arms. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to s—uh, do that to you." She apologized and then hiccupped.

Inuyasha blinked. "What? You mean to tell me that you were crying because you sat me?" he asked, perplexed.

Kagome shook her head. "No, not that. Although, I do feel guilty about it. You were only looking out for me…for your mate, right?" She searched his golden eyes with her coffee orbs.

Pride swelled inside him and Inuyasha scoffed, his arrogant streak coming back to earth. "Keh! 'Course I was! Males are very protective of their mates, Kagome, and I'm no exception. No other male, human or otherwise, is allowed to touch the mate of another male youkai. It's just a known fact. And knowing that damn lecher, he'd do more than just hug you, Kagome." Inuyasha explained, his ego soaring.

Kagome sighed and dropped her gaze to his chest, busying her hands with the tie of his hakama, wanting to just untie it and yank it off along with the rest of his clothing. But she resisted. Right now wasn't the time for such things. "I know…I guess I should've thanked you instead of s--…doing that…sorry."

"Keh! Yeah, you should've! But that's not the subject here. Why were you crying? Spill it."

She sighed again and closed her eyes, willing herself to answer his question. "I just…I don't know why I was crying. I guess I just have a lot on my shoulders right now. The argument with Mama, the fight with you I just had, being…mated and I'll hafta tell Mama about that, too." She made a face. "I don't know how she'll react to that, especially since I disobeyed her and came here instead of staying in my room like she told me to." She felt the tears prickling behind her eyes once more and she looked up at her mate with troubled eyes. "Inuyasha, how will she react? What if she doesn't approve?" she said with a chocked sob, the tears burning the corners of her brown depths.

"Do you love me?"

Taken aback at his abrupt question, Kagome blinked up at him. "Yes, of course I do. But what does that hafta do—"

"Then don't worry about it. If she's your mother, then she'll understand."

"But Inuyasha—"

"Trust me."

Mouth parting slightly, Kagome stared up at him with slight amazement, wondering how on earth those two words seemed to just explain it all. Giving him the tiniest of smiles, Kagome nodded. "Okay, Inuyasha. I just hope you're right."

"Am I ever wrong?" he asked with a grin.

Kagome laughed softly and pushed his shoulder playfully, the brightness returning to her mesmerizing brown eyes. "Is that a trick question?" she answered with a grin of her own.

Inuyasha chuckled and nuzzled her nose with his own, emitting a giggle from his mate. "Maybe, wench. Now shut up and kiss me."

Kagome laughed but obediently leaned in and brushed her lips over his, about to pull away but Inuyasha's hand stopped her when he cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss, causing a gasp to escape his surprised mate. He smirked against her lips and ran his tongue along the length of her bottom lip, begging for passage. She silently obeyed and parted her mouth for his searching tongue, moaning softly as he searched her moist cavern greedily, leaving nothing left untouched. Kagome's tongue was pretty much on the same terms as Inuyasha's and the hanyou in question growled possessively then slid his hand to the back of her head and tilted it back, allowing better access for his scorching mouth.

Finally pulling back for need of oxygen, their chests heaved in unison and their hearts beat rapidly as they panted for air, foreheads and noses touching as they leaned against each other, a rather smug smirk playing on one set of lips.

Unable to fight back the smile that plagued her lips, Kagome rolled her eyes then pulled away and stood up, brushing off her green skirt. Inuyasha sighed then followed suit, his ears twitching every which way like mini radars.

Kagome stared at the well, unmoving and biting her bottom lip. When the warmth of Inuyasha's hand slipped into her own and laced their fingers together, Kagome shot him a warm smile that received a reassuring one back.

"Trust me, Kagome."

Sucking in a deep breath then exhaling slowly, she nodded and was about to climb onto the well and jump in when Inuyasha swept her up into his arms and jumped five hundred years into the future.

* * *

Stepping out from the well house into the crisp May air, Kagome closed her eyes and took a lungful of the cool air, the soft breeze comforting her as it swept across her face. She exhaled slowly then fluttered her eyes open once more. The warmth of Inuyasha's hand left hers suddenly and she could see a red form make its way over to the Goshinboku then jumping into the large boughs of the tree. She turned his head slightly in his direction to regard him with a puzzled look, but the look he gave her back explained wordlessly that this was something that she had to do alone. Understanding dawned on her and she smiled slightly, silently thanking him. Something sounding suspiciously like, "Keh!" could be heard from him then he looked away. 

Kagome sighed, then, straightening her back and head held high, made her way to the shrine with renewed courage. Climbing the steps with years of practiced ease, she finally made it to the top and walked to the door slowly. She glanced over at her lounging mate in the God Tree who was currently staring at her with a blank expression, though his brows were furrowed slightly. She turned back to the door, inhaled, then grasped the doorknob and turned it to step inside her home. She closed the door gently behind her and looked around and found her mother sitting at the table sipping a steaming cup of tea with her hands wrapped around it and her head bowed.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't acknowledge her presence nor did she make a move to do so as her daughter walked over to the table and sat down adjacent to her, folding her hands in her lap and staring at her mother wistfully.

The elder woman continued to look down at the contents of her drink for a moment then finally lifted her head to look out the window facing the Goshinboku where Inuyasha was currently situated. A small smile tugged at her lips when she saw that Inuyasha was indeed lounged in the ancient tree, looking through the window at the two women but looked away upon seeing Mrs. Higurashi look towards him.

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled softly then looked over at Kagome, her smile fading slightly but not disappearing.

Kagome tried to swallow the lump in her throat that was causing her breathing to prove difficult as her mother gazed at her with that soft, knowing expression. An uncomfortable silence settled between them and Kagome fidgeted in her seat, twisting her hands in her lap nervously. Mrs. Higurashi continued to stare at her without speaking. Getting fed up with the silence, Kagome broke it.

"Mom—"

Holding up a hand to silence her daughter, Mrs. Higurashi sighed and lowed her hand after a few seconds. She lifted the mug to her lips and took a small sip of the now cooling tea then set it down again. "Kagome." She began gently.

"…Yes?"

Their gazes locked. Then her mother spoke again.

"I've been thinking, Kagome. About a lot of things. But mostly about…yourself and Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction and her brows furrowed in slight confusion. "Me and…Inuyasha?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "You see, Kagome," She looked out the window again and gold and brown clashed together, a deep knowing in one set and understanding in the other. "I've come to realize that…you were right."

Kagome blinked. "I was right? What do you mean, mom?"

The elder woman glanced over at the younger, breaking the eye contact. Taking a breath, Mrs. Higurashi exhaled slowly. "The past is your future, Kagome."

A small gasp resounded throughout the room and the oldest woman of the household closed her eyes, taking a sip of her lukewarm tea. A pregnant pause followed.

"…Mom?"

A small spread over her mother's features and she made her way over to her daughter, pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down. Taking her hand in her own, Mrs. Higurashi searched Kagome's eyes, her warm, coffee orbs full of understanding.

"It is, Kagome. You spend more time on the other side of that well than you do here and I know you have your friends on the that side as well. And I also know, Kagome, that you have a strong and lasting relationship with the handsome young man that Inuyasha has come to be. I understand that you don't want to be separated from your friends in the Feudal Era or be five hundred years apart from Inuyasha. You have a duty there and I understand that you must carry on with that duty and complete it." She smiled gently. "And I'm sorry, dear. I shouldn't have told you to go to your room. I know how much the past and your friends mean to you, and…" Closing her eyes and squeezing her hand, Mrs. Higurashi took a calming breath and released it, opening her eyes once more to regard her one and only daughter with a soft, motherly expression. "…I won't hold you back any more." Her voice was slightly shaky and a lone tear danced down her cheek slowly.

By now, tears had gathered in Kagome's eyes and threatened to fall any second, the smallest of smiles slowly gracing her features. "Mama…" Pulling her hand from her mother's warm hand, she launched herself into her arms, hugging her fiercely and she felt the tears stream down her cheeks, leaving salty paths in their wake. She buried her face in her shoulder, clinging tightly.

Mrs. Higurashi let out a chocked noise between a sob and a laugh as her daughter hugged her; her own arms holding her daughter as close to her as possible.

Outside, still lounging in the tree, two golden eyes had watched the whole ordeal through the window and felt a smile tugging at his lips and nor did he try to stop it as he watched mother and daughter embrace warmly.

Back inside with the two embracing women, the elder woman stroked the younger one's hair and rocked her back and forth, smiling even though Kagome couldn't see it. "Just remember, Kagome, I love you and I will always accept your decisions."

Kagome nodded and pulled back, a smile of her own spreading across her face as she wiped her tears away with a hand. "I love you, too, mama. Thank you."

Her mother's smile grew and she hugged her one last time before standing up and grabbing the forgotten mug of now cold tea, bringing it over to the sink and dumping the contents then placing it in the dishwasher.

Sighing contently, Kagome looked out the window and smiled upon seeing her hanyou still loafing off in Goshinboku exactly where she left him. _You were right, Inuyasha. She _did _understand. But, now how to tell her…? _Wrinkling her nose, Kagome glanced over at her mother, who was currently hovering above the stove, stirring something in a pot that she hadn't noticed before. _Probably dinner, _she mused, sighing again.

Standing up and heading for the door to go notify that she was staying for dinner, she was in the threshold of the door when her mother called out to her softly.

"Oh, and Kagome…"

"Hmm? Yeah, mom?" She turned around, cocking her head to the side slightly with a small smile playing at her lips.

Mrs. Higurashi glanced over her shoulder at her daughter, an uncharacteristic grin plaguing her lips. "I want to see my grandchild often."

Kagome's mouth literally dropped open. Eyes wide and face paling slightly, she stared at her mother who had turned back around and continued preparing dinner. _How did she…? _"How did you…?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly. "Ever heard of the saying, 'Mothers know everything'? Well, I'm no exception, Kagome."

Still gawking at the wise older woman like an idiot, Kagome finally snapped her mouth shut and turned back around, once again heading for her preceding destination.

The scent of vanilla and jasmine assaulting his nose, Inuyasha popped an eye open and saw Kagome walking her way towards him, a bewildered sort of look adorning her features.

Black brows furrowing in confusion, Inuyasha jumped from the tree and landed in front of his mate when she made it to him. "Kagome? You okay?" Concern flicked across his eyes before Kagome had a chance to decipher it.

Shaking her head, Kagome smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "She knows, Inuyasha. And I didn't even tell her." She said softly, a light blush tinting her cheeks upon remembrance of their prior actions.

Realization dawned on him and his eyes widened a portion, eyebrows disappearing in his silver bangs. "She knows? But, how if you didn't tell her?" Inuyasha questioned, just as baffled as Kagome.

Kagome shrugged and sighed, eyes dropping down to stare at her flat belly.

Inuyasha noticed this and was surprised when he smelt the scent of salt coming from in front of him, and – acting on impulse – closed the distance between them then gathered her in his arms, holding her tight against him. "Shh, Kagome. It's okay. Why're you crying?"

Hands fisting in his haori, Kagome veiled her face in his chest, her form shaking slightly. A sense of déjà vu washed over Inuyasha and he shook his head vaguely, tightening his hold on his love. _Déjà vu twice in one day…keh. _"Kagome?"

Sniffling and on the brig of sobbing, Kagome clung to him like a lifeline about to be taken away from her. "I-Inuyasha…I didn't think…I never thought…"

Brows furrowing in confusion and blinking once, Inuyasha looked down at the now sobbing girl in his arms, a frown etched onto his features. "Kagome, what are you talking about? You didn't think about what?" he questioned softly, tilting his head to the side.

Kagome's sobs died down and she sniffled as she raised her head to regard her mate with watery, lost eyes accompanied with the trembling of her bottom lip before closing them. Inuyasha bit back the groan in his throat and tightened his hold on her, resisting the urge to take the trembling lip between his teeth and run this tongue along it to ease her suffering and have her thoughts on _other _things. Instead he opted for sucking in a breath and leaning down to kiss her forehead gently.

Kagome relaxed a little and closed her eyes, taking a minute to collect her thoughts before voicing them. Chocolate orbs fluttered open once again and she looked up at him with troubled eyes. "Inuyasha…" she paused, sucking in her lips then continuing. "…Am I…? Do you know if I'm…?" She couldn't bring herself to say it, for if she did, she was afraid that it'd just make it truer than it possibly could be.

"Pregnant?" Inuyasha finished for her, his expression serious and voice low.

A sharp intake of breath, and then a nod.

The hanyou's idiom remained blank, and then he sighed deeply, dropping his arms from around her to stuff his hands in his opposite sleeves of his haori. He turned his gaze away from her, looking off to the side, his ears drooping slightly.

Kagome watched him silently, hands twisting in front of her nervously as he waited for him to reply.

A minute passed and still no answer. Just as Kagome opened her mouth to question his silence, he spoke.

"I…didn't wanna tell you because I didn't know what your reaction would be. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier 'cause I knew you'd want to know…" He sighed again. "I'm sorry." What he was saying sorry for, he didn't know. Either it was for not telling her when he first found out, or…for getting her pregnant with his pup in the first place. He supposed it was both.

Kagome's eyes widened and she inattentively placed a hand on her abdomen, staring at him with disbelief written on her face_. I'm…pregnant…with Inuyasha's child. _A hundred thoughts fled through her mind all at once and she wavered, bringing a hand up to her forehead when she felt a substantial headache forming. Inuyasha was by her side in an instant, bracing her with an arm around her waist and the other holding her shoulder. She willingly leaned her weight into him, closing her eyes and maintaining the hand on her belly.

"Kagome?" Worry laced his tone and concern was carved in his facial features as he stared down at his mate with golden eyes, searching her face for any answers.

Her coffee orbs looked up at him with such an uncertainty that nearly killed Inuyasha and he had to force himself to not turn away from her and flee like the coward he wanted to be. But…he couldn't. He knew that now. Now that he had a mate and a pup on the way, Inuyasha realized that he had to be strong. Strong for his mate and for his pup. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he looked down at the girl in his arms, his mate. He dipped down to kiss her forehead gently and he hugged her close to him, close to his heart. He felt Kagome's arms swathe around his torso and his pride soared, loving the fact that now Kagome would come to him for comfort and reassurance. He gave her a slight squeeze and she responded with a sigh.

"Kagome," he started, drawing her eyes back up at him. "First let me ask you something." She nodded. After a slight hesitation, he continued. "…Do you want this pup?"

Inuyasha's voice held such hope in it, such longing that Kagome found it hard to answer right away. _Do I…want this child? His pup? _She thought. Her eyes received a faraway look in them and moments in time when she was a child herself flashed through her mind continuously, but one in particular had her chocolate eyes widening.

"_Mama!" _

_Turning around from the sink, Mrs. Higurashi smiled down at her seven-year-old daughter. "Hello, dear. Did you have a good time at school today?" Kagome's mother asked, bending down to give the girl the hug she wanted._

_The child gave her a toothy grin. "Uh huh! We talked about growing up!" _

_The woman chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm of the subject and headed for the fridge to fetch the girl an after school snack. "Well dear, why don't you tell me about this talk you had today, hm?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, taking out the carton of milk along with a bowl of grapes._

_Kagome giggled and nodded vigorously. "Okay, mama. Well, today we talked about what we wanted to be when we grow up," she started, taking a gulp of the milk her mother set in front of her on the table where she was seated. _

"_Oh?"_

"_Yup!"_

_Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "And what do you want to be, Kagome?"_

_Kagome popped a grape in her mouth. "I said I wanna be a mommy, just like my mommy!"_

_Kagome's mother paused for a moment, then smiled brightly down at her daughter. "Oh, that's wonderful, Kagome! To be a mother is a fantastic job to have when you're older. It's a very good choice, dear. I'm proud of you." _

_Kagome giggled and squirmed in her seat. "Thanks, mommy! I can't wait to grow up so I can have lotsa kids!"_

_The elder woman laughed lightly then padded over to her daughter to give her a motherly embrace. "That's terrific, Kagome. Absolutely terrific."_

Unshed tears brimmed her eyes and a shaky smile graced her lips. "Mama…" She whispered then bowed her head to look down at her flat stomach. Her smile broadened and she looked back up at her mate, brown locking with honey as a tear escaped her eye to trail down her cheek. Inuyasha's hand rose to wipe away the tear with his thumb, mindful of his claws while noting that Kagome's smile was contagious and he felt the begins of the aforementioned smile spread over his features slowly as he gazed down at his one and only.

Realizing that he was still waiting for an answer, Kagome shook her head slightly, blinking away the tears and she rose up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Before he could respond, she pulled back and smiled up at him, truly this time. "Yes, Inuyasha. I want this pup. I really do want it." She whispered, lifting a hand to cup his cheek gently.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and he blinked, letting this new information to sink in. Relief overflowed his body and he grinned from ear to ear, picking Kagome up and swinging her around happily.

This elicited a surprised squeak from his mate before she erupted in bouts of giggles and laughs, hanging onto his neck for dear life.

Not far from where the two were sharing their joy, a mother stood with a blissful yet small smile on her lips, watching her daughter and son-in-law twirl around joyously, laughing together as they collected the thought that they were going to be mother and father to the new addition of the family.

And to think that this whole scenario happened from a simple comforting embrace.

* * *

And that's it. Part two of **Comforting Embrace.** I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. 

Okay, first I'd like to give some credits to my all time favorite authoress, **Sueric** for the little quote of "Shut up and kiss me" from Inuyasha. In one of her fics, I can't remember which one, he says that to Kagome and of course, she obeys. **Sueric **is a GREAT authoress and I strongly encourage you guys to read one of her fics of Inuyasha and Kagome. My two favorites of hers are **_Metamorphosis _**and **_Chronicles_**. Secondly, I'd also like to say how much I love how Inuyasha is so protective of Kagome in her fics and I just couldn't resist adding a little protectiveness of my own, hence the whole Miroku incident in the hut.

Okay, now that _that's _outta my system, I'd also like to say that I like how the flashback of Kagome's childhood ended out. It was just a sudden feature that popped in my mind and I thought, "What the hell? It can't hurt to put it in." So, there ya have it. n.n

Another thing I'd like to say is that I'm seriously thinking about continuing this one-shot into a full fledged story when I'm done with **Dangerous Dancing**, even though that's not gonna be happening for a while. So I wanna know what you guys think the idea and tell me in a review. Thanks.

The last thing I'd like to do is apologize for those of you who are currently reading **Dangerous Dancing**. I haven't been able to update in a while because of the whole summer school thing but I'd like to gladly inform you that summer school is now ended! Yes! God, you had no idea how happy I was when I went to sleep on Tuesday night knowing that I didn't hafta get up at 7:15 in the morning! It felt _sooo _good to sleep in again, I'll tell ya that. But right now, **Dangerous Dancing **is up to…ack, only up to three pages and I'm gonna try and get it up to at least seventeen pages to make up for the long update.

So again, I deeply and sincerely apologize for my lack up updating. I hope you all will forgive me, but if you don't, hey, that's okay too. I guess you have a right to be angry with me.

Okay, I think I apologized enough so now I'm gonna go work on **Dangerous Dancing** and hopefully get it at least page nine or ten before calling it quits for the day.

Thank you all for reviewing and supporting me, giving me encouraging words and good advice.

Until next time,

_**Keiko**_


	3. Comforting Embrace: Part III

What?! A part _three_ of **Comforting Embrace** after four years?! What in the bloody hell is going on?!

Remember when I said this might be a full-fledged chapter fic? Well, it might become just that, but I'm still undecided. As it is, this chapter was purely developed out of inspiration after reading **Selina MacCloveror's** drabble **It Would Be Nice**. :] So I dedicate this chapter to her, one of my favorite authors and good friend.

Enjoy!

**-X-**

**Comforting Embrace  
Part III**

Kagome Higurashi couldn't see her feet. Which was just as well. She _was_ seven months pregnant, after all.

With an annoyed huff, the young woman glared down at her protruding stomach. Or tired to, at least; her stupid, milk-laden breasts were blocking her view. God, but she couldn't wait to have this kid. The morning sickness was absolutely horrendous, she was so sick of having to pee every goddamn ten minutes – she could _swear_ it was practically dancing on her bladder! – and waddling everywhere so that she pulled off looking like a fat penguin with no problem at all. Her boobs hurt like hell every time she put the slightest pressure on them and don't even get her started on the ridiculous cravings she's been having.

Kagome shuddered and made a face. She'll never forget the look on her husband's face when she'd asked for caviar and mustard. And thinking back on it now, she didn't blame him.

With a low grunt of effort, Kagome braced her hands the lip of the old wooden well she was resting on and heaved herself up, one hand going to her swollen belly and the other flailing around to keep her balance. Honestly, she felt like a giant walrus—

A soft bump against her hand, barely there, instantly shattered her sour mood and Kagome looked down at her belly, a warm, loving smile gracing her features. All previous rants about being pregnant momentarily forgotten, the young woman felt a wave of motherly pride wash through her, the thought of carrying life within her womb doing funny things to her heart and making her warm all over.

She really couldn't wait to have this baby.

"Oi, wench! What the hell are you doing? I told you to wait for me in your time, dammit!"

Kagome blinked, frowned, and then turned toward her mate with her hands her hips; a heated glare aimed his way as her blood boiled. A wench, was she? "I'm pregnant, Inuyasha, not invalid! I won't break, dammit." She pointed a finger at him, legs akimbo. "And don't call me wench, you jerk!"

Oh yes, and did she mention the mood swings?

Non-pulsed by the sudden anger thrown at him, having had seven months to get used to them, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked toward his wife, mate, and the love of his life. He ignored the glower on her face in favor of sniffing her over for any signs of distress or hidden injures. Wench liked to be sneaky sometimes.

Heaving a sigh, her bad mood dispersing for the second time in the past three minutes, Kagome patiently stood until he was satisfied before offering a tired smile. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. We're both fine. You're the one who build the ladder so you should know how sturdy it is, even with a five hundred pound woman climbing it."

Inuyasha quirked a brow and scoffed. "You're not five hundred pounds, wench. So quit it."

"Certainly feel like it," she mumbled, wrinkling her nose and stuck her tongue childishly when she heard a soft chuckle.

"C'mon, the others are waiting and Shippou's practically levitating he's so damn excited." Kagome laughed and Inuyasha allowed a soft smile to surface at the sound. "Still wish I coulda gone, though," he grumped with a slight pout and put a supporting hand on the small of her back as they headed toward the village.

Kagome smiled at him. "I wanted it to be a surprise for you. Besides, remember the first time you went with me? The doctor practically wet himself and he was only trying to do his job." She gave him a pointed stare.

Inuyasha snorted. "He had it comin'. He had no fucking right to touch you like that." He growled as he recalled the way that stupid human put his paws all over his Kagome. He was damned lucky he didn't get gutted right then and there.

The glare was back. "Inuyasha, he was only doing his job. He had to see if there were any fetal anomalies with our baby." He stared. "Which is bad." He grunted and turned away.

"Still don't understand why you didn't have him tell us that time," he continued, watching her carefully through his peripheral vision as she waddled her way up the hill. He was tempted to just pick her up and carry her the rest of the way, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate that, which would equal a grumpy mate, so he resisted. Barely.

Kagome shrugged and tightened her grip on his sleeve as they crested the hill. "I wanted it to be a surprise back then, but changed my mind later. Plus it makes it easier to shop now, too." She grinned at his expectant look and shook her head. "Nope, not yet. You have to wait like everyone else."

Her mate groaned in frustration and pouted. She laughed.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome was seated comfortably in Kaede's hut between her husband's raised knees and with a warm bowl of the old priestess's infamous stew cradled in her hands. Currently she was using his chest as a backrest and he didn't seem to mind all that much. Fact, his hand slithered its way beneath her shirt to smooth over her side and come to rest upon her swollen belly as his chin landed on her shoulder, a soft sigh of contentment escaping his nose.

Kagome smile and turned her head to place a kiss to his temple before returning to her meal. He nuzzled her neck in return.

On some level, Kagome still couldn't believe that this was actually real. Eight months ago she would have laughed if someone told her she'd be sitting like this right now, resting against Inuyasha, her husband and mate, seven months pregnant and happily chatting it up with her family from another world. And eight months ago, Inuyasha definitely wouldn't be holding her like this, his face buried in her neck and a relaxed rumble emitting from his chest. Gone was the rough, shy hanyou she had met three years ago who would blush at the slightest touch and deny any accusations about being soft and good-hearted.

Her hanyou was still rough around the edges, swore like a sailor and blushed around her mother, but she loved him all the same and wouldn't change a thing about him.

A sigh of her own escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her, the hand on her belly drawing soothing patterns and his claws grazing her flesh just so, eliciting a few soft giggles to bubble up. She felt him grin into her neck and she reached back to gently flick an ear. He barked a soft laugh at that one, his face still hidden in her neck.

"So, Kagome," Miroku suddenly said, setting his own bow of stew down. He was incredibly happy for the two and his eyes gleamed as he smiled at them. "Do you have any good news for us?"

All eyes turned toward the girl from the future and Kagome flushed at the attention, but smiled nonetheless. "Maybe…" she said innocently then squealed when she felt a poke in her side courtesy of her hanyou husband. "Alright, alright," she laughed and sat up a little straighter, putting down her bowl. She let them wait in suspense, clearing her throat, brushing off non-existent dust off of her shirt and settling more comfortably into her warm chest behind her.

Inuyasha grunted and leaned forward to give her a pointed stare. Honestly, he was just as excited as the others, his hands flexing on her form and his ears flicking atop his mop of silver hair nonstop.

Kagome stared innocently back and he rolled his eyes. Kagome snickered then turned back to her friends – her second family – and the smirk that graced her features had her friends staring at her warily. "First," she began and connected eyes with each person in the room. "You all have to guess what it is!"

Collective groans sounded throughout the small hut and Kagome snickered evilly, doing a little Kagome-jig right there on the floor. Damn, but this was fun.

"Kagome," she heard her mate warn against her neck and she snickered again.

"Can't you just tell us?" Shippou pleaded from his spot next to her, his eyes liquid, impossibly wide, and a cute pout adorning his young features. "Please?" Miroku and Sango nodded eagerly to this while Kaede just shook her head and chuckled fondly.

"Nope!" she chirped and the fox kit huffed, crossing his small arms and scrunching up his face.

"Fine," he grumped then looked thoughtful for a moment before declaring, "It's gonna be a boy 'cause then we can play together and get all dirty and do pranks on the girls and play in the mud and fight and--!"

A clawed hand reached out to lightly bob the kit on the head before withdrawing and reclaiming its place on her belly beneath her shirt. "Oi, you'll be doing none of things with my pup until it's bigger than you, shrimp."

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed at the now pouting child. "Okay, one vote for boy. Sango?" She turned to her best friend and sister.

Sango smiled and instantly replied, "A girl. The twins would love to play with her when she's older, I'm sure." Her friend's face softened and glowed with motherly pride as she mentioned her two daughters, only a few months old as they lay sleeping peacefully just behind them.

Miroku gave his wife a loving smile and reached over to grab her hand. "A boy," he said simply and locked gazes with Sango, who blushed but smiled back nevertheless.

Inuyasha snorted at the cheesy display of affection and his mate rolled her eyes. He was time tens more affectionate than that when they were alone. Clearing her throat to rid of those particular thoughts, Kagome turned her attention to the woman she thought of as grandmother and smiled. "Kaede? Would you like to guess?"

The old woman smiled and shook her head. "Nay, child, I shall not be joining in on the wagering. I will be happy if it is a boy or a girl. Or both." Her eye twinkled mischievously and Kagome chuckled.

"Okay, so one vote for a girl, two for a boy. Inuyasha?" Kagome looked over her shoulder at her mate, an expectant brow raised.

"Keh." Instead of answering, he buried his face in her neck again, nuzzling the flesh and tightening his hold on her form.

Rolling her chocolate orbs, Kagome shrugged and turned toward her friends again, who all were staring at her expectantly. Shippou was almost vibrating in anticipation. Positively beaming, Kagome waited a few minutes in suspense…and then, "It's a—"

"Lady Kaede!" A fairly rotund man practically fell into the hut in his haste, the tweed matting covering the door being swept aside in an impatient shove. "Lady Kaede! Quick! Hezaa has awoken from her sleep and is shaking violently and her face is pale like a fish's belly! We don't know what to do!"

All business, the old priestess unfolded herself from the floor as fast as she could and quickly gathered her medical supplies. "Shippou, I need ye to fetch me a basin of water from the stream and meet me at Kinso's home. Quickly, if you please." She followed the worried man out of the hut, disappearing as the entrance flap fell back into place.

The young fox child nodded, earlier excitement fading, and grabbed a bucket as she sped out of the hut, eager to help in any way he can.

Kagome gasped and made to stand up but Inuyasha held firm. "Don't worry about it, wench. Kaede can handle it. You're not going anywhere." His hold on her tightened as if to emphasize his point.

"But—"

"No."

"What if she needs—"

"I said _no_, Kagome."

"Inuyasha—"

"End. Of. Discussion."

Put out, Kagome huffed and crossed her arms under her heavy bosom, pouting as she leaned back into his chest. "I hate you right now."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too."

Kagome ducked her head and smiled.

**-X-**

It wasn't until dusk that everything had settled down and Hezaa's family had been reassured that she would sleep peacefully through the night and to not hesitate to fetch the old priestess again should something else happen. Weary from long hours tending to the ill young woman, Kaede had retired to bed early and Shippou had followed soon afterward, although he claimed his fatigue developed from keeping watch over the pregnant Kagome the night before and not because his young self had grown tried from helping out Kaede all afternoon.

Miroku and Sango had gathered their sleeping daughters and bid farewell, heading to their own hut for a good night's rest as well, leaving Inuyasha and his rather grumpy mate to their own devices in the dwelling the half-demon had constructed as a present for his wife.

Currently, Kagome was sitting on their futon, ignoring her persistent husband while studiously folding the pile of rumbled clothes she had neglected to do earlier. She didn't exactly mind; it gave her something to focus on instead of the clawed hands that continuously tried to sneak past her notice and cop a feel.

Kagome rolled her brown eyes and brushed away the hand that snuck into her peripheral vision and turned her back to him, a small huff escaping past her lips.

Inuyasha sighed and grumbled under his breath before leaning forward and trying to catch his mate's eye with his own. "C'mon, Kagome…put that down and pay attention to me." He crawled up behind her and bent his head to nibble on her ear, his hands snaking around her waist and inconspicuously inching toward the garment in her hands—

But he was too slow and Kagome jerked away from him, shooting him a narrow eyed look before scooting away and getting to work again.

…And then realizing that the pile of garments was now out of her reach. She glared at the offending clump of clothes. _Go fold yourself, goddamn it. _

"Kagome," Inuyasha whined again and once more reached for her, determined to get his wife's attention. Kagome avoided his touch once again and turned her back to him, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

Ears drooping, the half-demon sighed again and ran a clawed hand through his hair. "This isn't about earlier, is it?" he questioned, frowning.

"Humph" was the only answer he got.

Inuyasha groaned and ran a hand down his face. "Kagome…dammit, wench, you can't go helping Kaede in your condition. I don't want you taxing yourself when all you have to do to run out of breath is stand up, for Christ Sake!"

A very heated glower was thrown his way and Inuyasha realized what he insinuated. "Are you calling me fat, Inuyasha?"

Said half-demon paled and rapidly shook his head. "No! No, I'm not calling you fat! _ You're_ the one who said you were five hundred pounds, remember?" he oh so intelligently reminded.

Inuyasha really didn't like the look that came into her eyes then and frantically he tried to come up with something to appease his moody and obviously very displeased mate. "Uh, a girl!" he blurted, desperate to keep that dreaded word from leaving her lips.

Kagome paused, blinking in slight confusion as the air left her lungs in a soft whoosh and Inuyasha visibly relaxed. "What?" she asked, a frown marring her features.

Inhaling, Inuyasha cautiously crept toward his mate and arranged himself behind her, his previously groping hands sliding forward to rest gently on Kagome's swollen belly. He leaned down and nuzzled her temple. "You asked me earlier what I wanted." Inuyasha sighed and kissed her temple before whispering in her ear. "A girl. I want a girl."

Like a single flame dimming until it was nonexistent, the anger swiftly left Kagome and in its place she felt something warm and wonderful well up inside her and pushing tears of joy to brim her mocha eyes. "Inuyasha," she breathed and turned around in his arms to steal his breath in a loving kiss only meant to be shared between lovers.

Izayoi, their beautiful baby daughter, was born two months and three days later.


End file.
